


Lucent

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Period Typical Attitudes, Pining, Romance, Scorned lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: "Miss Anne Elliot?""Yes.""Capital."
Relationships: Anne Elliot & Frederick Wentworth, Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Lucent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Persuasion" or any of Jane Austen's characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I wanted to focus on that scene in the 2007 movie version - from Frederick Wentworth's point of view - where Harry Harville does the double take when he is introduced to Anne.
> 
> Warnings: pining, drama, romance, period typical attitudes, scorned lovers, mild language, angst.

_"Captain Harry Harville, Captain James Benwick, Mr and Mrs Charles Musgrove. Miss Henrietta Musgrove, Miss Louisa Musgrove- ...Miss Elliot."_

_"Miss Anne Elliot?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Capital."_

* * *

If he'd had the ability to close his eyes to avoid the sharpness of Harry's second glance, he would have. Suddenly regretting the long nights they'd shared, speaking of their hearts. Finding a precarious balance between their opposing situations. Of Harry's love for his wife - constant and awaiting his return. And him, bereft of any intimate, female company. Quite unrecovered from his great disappointment. Harry had been a balm to his fractured temper, especially in the early days. Reminding him by example of the many possibilities to come for a man with no attachments.

There had been a gentle violence in his attention to Miss Elliot that he had not paid to the Musgroves.

What did he see? He wondered. What assumptions could he make from her person? What judgements? He found he was open to them, and yet- In fact, he felt strongly as though he might strike him if his dear friend uttered even a single one.

He thought himself past this. Moved on. Ready to try again with another. To marry and settle as his sister and his family so desperately wanted. And yet, the moment he'd laid eyes on her, it was clear he'd been mistaken.

Time was supposed to heal, or so he'd heard.

But time, it seemed, would not touch the emptiness she'd left him with.

For a person who had done him so much harm, she was truly a faultless creature. Diminished and quiet as she was, he could see her inherent goodness clearly. She had not thrived since their parting, but she was still herself.

That, at least, was a relief.

And judging from the look Harry fixed him with afterwards, his friend knew it too.

_Damn it all._

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> Lucent: shining, translucent; clear.


End file.
